Space constrained rooms are common in many households. Such rooms may include bathrooms, laundry rooms, closets, pantries, etc. The bathroom, for example, is typically one of the smallest rooms yet busiest rooms in the house, especially during the morning when occupants are starting their day. Various types of appliances have been designed or configured to provide for more bathroom space such as, but not limited to, pedestal sinks and medicine cabinets. The latter provides additional storage space in the bathroom, but is often aesthetically unappealing or merely doubles as a mirror. As families grow in terms of both size and age, the efficient usage of space in such traditionally space-constrained rooms becomes more important.